


lonely rivers flow

by jerk3max



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Ageplay, Daddykink, Diapers, M/M, Omorashi, Pacifiers, littlespace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-05-18 05:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 13,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5900104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jerk3max/pseuds/jerk3max
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Link wants to try something new, and Rhett wants in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. show daddy you want it

**Author's Note:**

> so heres the fic ive been writing since late december 2015.
> 
> tags will be updated as each chapter is posted. 
> 
> also can you tell i name fics based on whatever song i was listening to at the time of posting? fic names are harder to write than the fic itself lmao.

Link presses his head against Rhett’s chest, humming gently as Rhett’s fingers stroke his hair. Link fiddles with his phone for distraction before shifting in his grasp and threading his fingers with Rhett’s own.

“Can we try something new today?” Link says, Rhett slowing his fingers through his hair. Link sucks in a breath and shifts sideways to look at Rhett. “I want to call you Daddy.”

“Like, romantically or sexually?” Rhett asks, flicking his eyes over Link’s face. Link flushes slightly and squeezes Rhett’s hand. 

“Sexually, like bedroom type stuff,” Link says finally, leaning down to kiss Rhett softly. Rhett squeezes Link’s waist and smiles against his mouth.

Rhett’s fingers dip into the waistband of his pajama bottoms, pushing them down over his ass before pressing them against his hole. “Call me Daddy, Link,” Rhett says softly, kissing and softly biting Link’s jaw as he grabs Link’s ass.

Link bites back and moan and rubs himself against Rhett’s leg, “ _Daddy._ ” Link feels like his head is filling with steam, and he gasps against Rhett’s hair, “Daddy, more please?”

“Go to the bedroom and get undressed for Daddy,” Rhett says softly, kissing Link’s throat one last time before Link stands and drags Rhett up with him. 

As they enter the bedroom, Link turns to face him, threading his fingers with Rhett’s before leaning his head up to silently ask for kisses. Rhett smiles and kisses him softly, swatting him teasingly on the backside as Link wanders over to the bed and slips his shirt off. 

Link wriggles himself out of his clothes, only partially embarrassed at how Rhett’s looking at him, before standing in all his naked glory in front of him. “Can I help you please, Daddy?” Link asks quietly, coming to stand chest to chest with him and slip his fingers through his belt loops.

“Sure, bo,” Rhett says softly, not looking away as Link slides his hands under his shirt to pull it off, and sinks to his knees to remove his boxers. “Good boy,” Rhett says, running his fingers through Link’s slightly mussed hair. “Sorry, can I say that?”

“Of course, Daddy, I liked it,” Link hums, making brief eye contact before flicking his eyes to Rhett’s very prominent erection. “May I, Daddy?”

Rhett tightens his grip in Link’s hair for a moment, Link’s eyes closing and mouth falling open in bliss. “Okay Link, but no hands.”

Link nods and shifts closer, Rhett petting his hair and stroking his cheek as he wraps his pink lips around the tip of Rhett’s cock. Link starts slow, giving the head small kitten licks before taking more into his mouth. He opens his eyes as he pulls off and licks down Rhett’s shaft, making eye contact with Rhett as he sits back and presses his lips against his slit.

“You taste so good, Daddy,” Link hums, lapping up Rhett’s precome and taking the cock head into his mouth again. Rhett moans quietly and tugs his hair, Link gasping through his nose and pulling back to look at him. 

“Get up on the bed, face down into the pillows,” Rhett says, finally, letting go of Link’s hair and letting him stand. 

Link settles between the pillows and sets one beneath his hips, lifting his ass to let Rhett play. He presses his face into the pillows and relaxes, feeling the bed dip behind him as Rhett climbs on. 

Rhett maneuvers Link’s hips up, pressing his thumbs into his hips as he ruts against him. Link moans softly against the pillows and moves back against him, whining as Rhett sits back and grabs the lube.

“Link, give me your hand,” Rhett says, softly, Link moving his left hand behind him and letting Rhett turn it palm up. “Get yourself ready, show Daddy that you want it,” Rhett says, pouring lube onto Link’s hand and reveling in Link’s noise of pleasure. 

Fumbling for a moment, Link rubs his fingers against his palm, keeping his eyes closed and head in the pillows. The bed shifts again and Link knows Rhett is watching him.

Link shifts his legs and presses his middle finger into himself, choking back a gasp at the feeling. Did he get off on being watched? He didn’t really know. His forefinger quickly joins the first, and Rhett comments that Link moans like he’s paid to do so. 

Rhett stops his hand when he reaches three fingers, giving Link his discarded shirt to wipe his fingers and giving him time to get comfortable again. More lube is applied to Link’s hole, and Link hears him open a condom and roll it on.

“Are you ready, Link?” Rhett asks, quietly, rolling his hips between Link’s asscheeks and making him moan.

Link shifts slightly, trying to slowly relax himself. “I’m ready, Daddy,” he murmurs, feeling Rhett kiss his shoulders before pushing in softly. “Gosh, man,” Link gasps, gripping the bedsheets and shifting back to allow Rhett to sheathe himself fully. 

Rhett gives him a moment to adjust before rolling his hips, Link’s mouth falling open in a silent moan before he rocks back against him. Rhett presses his thumbs into Link’s hips, starting to thrust faster.

“Gosh, _Daddy,_ ” Link moans, arms wrapping around a pillow and moaning into it. “Harder, Daddy, please?” 

Rhett digs his nails into Link’s skin as he fucks him, the headboard slamming into the wall as he moves faster, punching small moans from Link’s throat. “Yes, Daddy, yes, oh God. More Daddy, please!”

“Touch yourself, Link,” Rhett says, biting down on Link’s shoulders and fucking him roughly. “Make a mess of the sheets for Daddy, there’s a good boy,” Rhett half moans.

“Gosh Daddy, where’d you learn to talk like that?” Link laughs, turning his head out of the pillows and squinting up at Rhett. “I’m not complaining.”

“Just came out, I dunno, man!” Rhett laughs, leaning over to kiss Link’s shoulder. “Should I not say that?”

“No, it’s okay, more than okay, _Daddy,_ ” Link smiles, rolling his hips back against Rhett’s now slowed thrusts. “I like calling you that.”

“What, Daddy?” Rhett says, Link nodding and moving against him. “You want to start using it all the time?”

“Oh gosh, I don’t know, I mean,” Link clears his throat and wriggles his hips. “I’d like to, but, how would you feel about that?”

Rhett thinks for a moment, his movements now a casual thrust, before nodding. “Maybe we should talk more after, y’know.”

“Of course, Daddy,” Link grins. He presses himself flush against Rhett, before settling back into the pillows. 

When Link nods, Rhett thrusts again, holding Link’s hips tight. Link moans again and reaches down to touch himself, chanting a quiet mantra of ‘ _fuck daddy, more, yes_ ’, before coming over the pillow beneath his hips. 

Rhett comes no more than five minutes later, Link’s over sensitive hole tensing around him tipping him over the edge. Link gasps quietly when Rhett’s softening cock slides out of him.

Link takes a few breaths before rolling onto his back, Rhett smiling down at him and quickly kissing him. Rhett disappears to the bathroom with shaky legs and returns with a damp washcloth and towel around his waist.

“Here, I’ll clean you up?” Rhett asks, kneeling on the bed before Link gives permission with a small nod, shuddering as the cloth touches his genitals.

“Thanks, Daddy,” Link hums, his mind fogging up again as Rhett takes care of him. Maybe calling him daddy romantically wouldn’t be so bad? He guessed it was just the post-coitus stupor talking.

“I’ll get you some boxers, toss the pillow on the floor, man, it’s nasty,” Rhett laughs, tossing underwear at Link’s face and cheering when it hits him. 

“Okay, but honestly, we gotta talk about the Daddy thing,” Link says, wriggling into the too big boxers. “I’m not talking full, y’know, Daddy dom, Little boy stuff.”

“Would you want that?” Rhett asks, flopping down on the bed and drawing the blanket over both of them.

“I don’t know, I didn’t even know I’d like calling you daddy this much until now,” Link says, waiting for Rhett to get comfortable with his back before snuggling close to him. “I wouldn’t be opposed to it.” 

Drawing his fingers up Link’s back, Rhett kisses his head, “Let’s start small.” He near whispers, “Call me Daddy as much as you want, outside work, and I’ll read up.”

“Thank you, Daddy,” Link hums, cuddling closer, and he’s asleep within the hour.


	2. have you thought about, yknow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a filler chapter that gets the ball rolling lmao

Link wakes up to an empty bed.

He pats the ruffled sheets absently, as if Rhett’s hiding between the creases before he sits up. He rubs his eyes softly, swinging his legs out of bed and padding out to the kitchen.

Link wanders up to Rhett and wraps his arms around him, pressing his face into his back and groaning sleepily.

“Morning, Link, coffee and mini wheats are on the table,” Rhett says, not looking up from the dish he’s washing. 

“Thank you,” Link says, sliding into the chair and shoveling cereal into his mouth.

Rhett sits with him when he’s halfway through his bowl, sipping his too hot coffee and scrolling down his news feed on his phone. Rhett presses his cold foot against Link’s own and grins when Link hums in annoyance and moves it away.

“Have you thought more about, y’know, the Daddy stuff?” Rhett asks, Link swallowing his spoonful before nodding. “Should we read up together today?”

“About what?” Link asks, eating another spoonful and looking up at Rhett.

“You said you wouldn’t be opposed to the little boy thing, I thought we could read some blogs and look at some websites and just see what would be good?” Rhett says, ridiculously nonchalant, making Link nearly choke on his cereal.

“Really?” Link asks, taking a sip of his coffee. “Are you sure about this?”

“I’m sure, you looked so peaceful calling me Daddy after sex yesterday, it’s the least I could do.” Rhett says, taking a gulp of his coffee before reading something on his phone. 

They sit in silence for a few hours, scrolling through articles and websites, occasionally murmuring information at each other and getting more coffee. Link keeps a small list of things they mutually agreed they’d like to try, and eventually circles four words and slides the list to Rhett.

“Pacis, diapers, and little space?” Rhett reads, bringing Link’s fresh coffee to the table and sitting back down with him. 

“Is that okay?” Link asks, his blush spreading to his ears.

“Let’s start with a pacifier, I don’t want to rush into this, this is important,” Rhett says, Link nodding sternly and twisting his phone around so Rhett can see. “A baby blue one?”

Link blushes again. “Well I thought, y’know, little boy, blue?”

Rhett smiles and kisses his cheek, “It’s great Link, let me buy it for you.” He says quietly, Link staring down at the table as Rhett takes his phone and purchases the adult pacifier.


	3. pancakes, daddy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally, ageplay! a cheeky chappie about links headspace!

The pacifier arrives three days later, and Link is woken by Rhett shaking him and passing him the tiny box. 

Link sits up slightly and tears through the packaging, staring for a moment at the brightly coloured box covered in a teddy bear pattern before opening it carefully. He tugs out the small thank you note obviously written by the caregiver who sent the item and gets Rhett to read it.

Rhett’s voice becomes white noise almost instantly as Link first sees his paci. It was mostly light blue, except for the part in the centre, which was white with blue lettering that simply said, ‘ _Daddy’s Little Boy_ ’.

Link picks it up in a slightly unsteady hand and feels over the nipple. He feels like he can’t take his eyes off the thing, and he puts it in his mouth before he can stop himself. It squeaks against his teeth a little, but he holds it still, and looks up at Rhett.

“Oh gosh, Link,” Rhett says, smiling so softly Link’s mind clouds over again. He guesses Rhett must have noticed, because he keeps the same, gentle tone of voice, “It looks amazing.”

Link flushes bright red and bows his head again, fiddling with the paper wrapping of the box. 

“Hey, chin up for Daddy, yeah?” Rhett chirps, lifting Link’s chin with his finger and kissing his cheek. “How does it feel, bo?”

“It’s great, Daddy,” Link mumbles around his paci, his words slurring slightly as he holds the teat between his teeth. “Can I wear it all day?”

“Of course, Link,” Rhett says, smiling and stroking Link’s cheek softly. “Now how about we get breakfast?”

Link nods slowly and grabs Rhett’s hand as they move off the bed, Rhett squeezing his fingers for support before leading them to the table.

“You want mini wheats or should Daddy make you pancakes?” Rhett grins, Link looking up at him happily and nodding.

“Pancakes, Daddy,” Link says, still practicing holding his paci in his mouth and talking. He takes it out his mouth slightly and swallows the building saliva. “Please?”

“Okay, good boy remembering your manners,” Rhett says, getting everything out the cupboards. “Can I say that? I don't want to be patronising.”

“It's okay, I… I like the praise,” Link says, putting the paci back in his mouth and wandering over to stand beside Rhett. “Can I help, Daddy?”

Rhett smiles and ruffles Link's hair, “Sure buddy, you wanna go get the milk for me?” Rhett hums, kissing Link’s head and beating the flour and egg together.

Link stays silent while Rhett makes breakfast, feeling content sucking on his paci and not wanting to break the scene by talking. Rhett keeps softly talking, keeping the atmosphere light as he cooks, and Link is half asleep again when Rhett sets down a plate of pancakes and a children's drinking bottle full of warm milk.

Rhett sits at the seat beside him with his own plate, and a mug of coffee, reading the news on his phone as Link smothers his pancakes in syrup and takes his paci out again. Link sits and stares at his food for a moment before picking up his fork and setting it down again.

“You okay, Link?” Rhett asks, holding his hand over the table.

“Will you… Will you feed me, Daddy?” Link asks, blushing bright red and moving his hand away. “I’m sorry, I know we talked about it but… I, ah, I want to try to see how I feel?”

Rhett smiles and strokes his cheek again, “Okay, Linkster, let’s try okay?” Rhett near whispers, using the same voice he used in bed that morning to comfort Link. Link shudders happily and slides his plate closer to Rhett. 

Cutting the cakes into small bite size pieces, Rhett lifts the fork to Link’s mouth. Link takes it with hesitancy, and can barely make eye contact as he chews, being deliberate and slow in his movements.

“How does it feel?” Rhett asks, setting the fork down and smiling softly. 

“Good,” Link says simply. He opens his mouth for more and Rhett makes an aeroplane noise as he gives Link more food. “Eat some yours before it gets cold,” Link says around a mouthful, picking up his bottle and smiling at it’s warmth.

“You don’t have to use it, I got it just in case,” Rhett says, shovelling food into his mouth as Link takes a sip. 

“I like it, is this Cinderella?” Link asks, touching over the glittery design. He takes another drink and feels his mind cloud again, his brain feeling fuzzy around the edges. It was an almost calming numbness, as if he knew Rhett was there to look after him. _Daddy_ was there to look after him. 

Rhett keeps the act up until Link’s plate is clear, Link suckling his bottle as Rhett finishes breakfast and washes up. Link watches him with glazed eyes and returns to sucking his paci.

“Hey, Link, Netflix has put some classic Disney movies on recently, you want to watch them with me?” Rhett says, feeling as if he should take control of the situation as Link sinks deeper into the headspace. 

Link nods and takes Rhett’s hand as they walk to the living room, Rhett tugging the big blanket from the back of the sofa over Link as he sets up the TV. Link hums happily and sinks under the warm embrace of the blanket.

Rhett sits a respectable distance away as the movie starts playing. They’d never talked about touching while Link was little, and Rhett didn’t want to make him uncomfortable when he was vulnerable. He finds that Link keeps looking over at him, same content, happy expression on his face before Link opens his arms and smiles behind his paci.

Rhett doesn’t want to break the scene by making Link ask, so lets Link shift over, pressing his face firmly into Rhett’s chest. Rhett rearranges the blanket and pets Link’s hair again, softly drawing out the knots from his wild bed-head. Link mumbles quietly and wraps his arms around him.

“Did you say something, Link?” Rhett asks, quietly, just triple checking Link wasn’t safewording or asking Rhett to stop messing up his hair. Link moves a little to look up at his Daddy.

“ _Daddy_ ,” Link says, with so much reverence in his voice that Rhett feels fireworks burst in his chest. 

“I’m right here, Link, Daddy’s right here.”


	4. with you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shorter chapter! everything gets a lot longer from here on out

Link wakes up to a dim room. 

He feels the slow, sleepy breathing of Rhett beneath him and squints up at the TV. He smiles softly at Netlix’s ‘are you still there?’ screen and snuggles back down on Rhett’s chest. 

His paci had fallen out of his mouth at some point during his nap, and he frowns and sits up again, jostling Rhett awake.

“Link, that you?” Rhett says around a yawn. “What’s the matter?”

“My paci fell out somewhere, are you laying on it?” Link asks, lifting the blanket and feeling around in the dark room. Rhett shakes his head and draws the blanket over Link’s shoulders. Link gasps exaggeratedly as he picks his pacifier up off the floor and tries to dust it off.

“Hey, you hungry? It’s gone lunch time,” Rhett says, sitting up slowly and rolling his shoulders. “I’ll even sanitize your dummy for you.”

Link frowns but takes Rhett’s hand anyway, “Don’t call it that, its a paci.”

Rhett laughs and lets Link sit at the table with the blanket around him, feeling him stare as he washes the paci. He sets it down in front of Link and ruffles his hair again. “You want another bottle or would you like a mug of coffee?”

“Coffee please, Daddy?” Link says, paci back in his mouth as he checks his twitter. 

“What do you want to eat?” Rhett asks. “I could make us mac’n’cheese, since I doubt Little Link would want to eat healthy.”

Link blushes and shrugs. “I’m okay with that.”

“You can watch more movies if you want?” Rhett says, setting Link’s coffee on a coaster in front of him.

“I want to be with you, Daddy,” Link says quietly, blushing and looking at his mug as if it’s the most interesting thing in the world right now. Rhett smiles warmly and kisses his head.


	5. red

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heads up folks, a more sexual chapter ahead. safewords and cuddles below.

It’s about three weeks later when Link says he wants to try something new. 

He takes his paci out of his mouth and shifts from where he was laying on Rhett to look down at him, a wild grin on his face.

“Daddy, I wanna play,” He says simply, Rhett resting a hand on his hip and smiling up at him. “I want to play, and keep my paci in.”

“Are you ready for that?” Rhett asks, Link kissing him and nodding quickly. 

“I want to try, please?” Link asks, petulant tone in his voice which developed after his third time regressing to this age. Rhett guesses he was about four right now, Link wouldn’t have suggested the idea if he was any younger.

“Okay, okay, let Daddy up, Link, you go get sorted in the bathroom and I’ll get the bed warm,” Rhett says, Link putting his paci back in and running off before Rhett can say another word. 

Rhett busies himself with setting the bed up. If Link was serious about wanting to have sex while little, he wanted to make everything perfect. Little Link was a lot more finicky, and even more texture oriented than normal Link, and Rhett figures it’s mostly his OCPD talking. Maybe it was him needing that control because he’s so vulnerable? Rhett didn’t really know.

He lays out Link’s blanket, one they’d bought online covered in a repeated Moomin pattern, and sits Link’s comfort teddy against the pillows. He wastes a bit of time fluffing the pillows before Link wanders out of the bathroom and plonks himself down on the bed.

“You totally sure you want to do this, Link?” Rhett asks, petting Link’s hair.

“Yes, Daddy,” Link says, leaning into the touch.

“Tell me your safewords, and then Daddy will treat you,” Rhett hums, stroking Link’s cheek and watching him close his eyes in bliss.

“Yellow is pause, red is stop,” Link says, laying down slowly as Rhett crawls over him.

“Good boy, come give Daddy a kiss,” Rhett says, Link kissing him happily and wrapping his arms around Rhett’s neck. Rhett shifts down the bed to kiss along Link’s jaw, and Link puts his paci back in his mouth and keeps his hand in Rhett’s hair.

Rhett wants to take this slow for him. Kissing his neck, Rhett draws his hands up Link’s shirt before Link lets him slide it off. Link’s breathing a lot heavier now, and Link holds his hair tighter. 

Throwing his shirt to one side, Rhett kisses down Link’s chest, eliciting soft little moans from him. Link gasps as Rhett takes a nipple into his mouth and shudders softly as he pulls off and plays with it between his thumb and forefinger. 

Link moans louder as Rhett kisses him through his boxer shorts and softly fondles his ass. 

Rhett thumbs the band of his boxers and tugs them down, kissing Link’s hips and giving him a moment to safeword before kissing his genitals. Rhett licks over him softly as Link’s moans increase in pitch, and Link’s hand in his hair is tugging so roughly Rhett’s surprised he still has hair.

“You want Daddy inside you, Link?” Rhett says quietly. Link nods and squeezes his eyes shut. “Let me set a pillow under you, hips up for a moment, okay?” 

Link wriggles defiantly but lets him, spreading his legs as Rhett licks over his hole. Link shudders and moans again as Rhett applies lube to his fingers and softly works one inside him. 

Link whimpers behind his paci and puts a hand on Rhett’s shoulder, Rhett comforting him with quiet shushes and passing him his stuffed animal. Link relaxes enough for Rhett to move onto two fingers, and then three before pulling them out and wiping them on his shirt. 

Link watches quietly as Rhett slips his trousers off, breathing still hot and heavy as Rhett prepares himself. Link fidgets on the pillow and closes his eyes again as Rhett lifts his hips and presses against him.

Rhett watches Link’s face closely and frowns as Link’s face screws up in pain. He hides in his teddy’s fur and grabs a handful of his blanket in white knuckles. 

“Are you okay, Link?” Rhett asks quietly, stroking Link’s hip with his thumb. 

“No,” Link whispers, shifting his hips and trying to hide his wobbling bottom lip. 

“What’s the matter? Am I going too fast?” Rhett asks, softly, Link gasping out a small sob and gripping the bed covers. 

“I wanna stop. Please?” Link whines, shuddering and letting out another small hiccuping sob, “D- _Daddy_ , it hurts so bad, I… I wanna stop please! Red!”

“Okay, baby, take a deep breath okay? Daddy’s here,” Rhett says, using a gentle tone that Link once jokingly called his Daddy Voice. 

Link whimpers as Rhett pulls out, slamming his legs closed as Rhett tries to clean him up with his discarded shirt. Rhett brushes his hair out of his face and wipes his tears.

“Link, can you talk? I’m going to get you a bottle and some clothes, is that okay?” Rhett says softly, Link shaking his head and gripping his arm like a vice. 

“Don’t leave, please?” Link murmurs, tugging his teddy closer. Rhett picks Link’s boxers off the floor and slowly redresses him, hoping the clothes comfort him even just a little. “I’m sorry, Daddy, I didn’t… I didn’t know I’d feel that way…”

Rhett pets Link’s hair again, taking his blanket from under him and covering him in it. “It’s okay, we were just trying, and now we know. Do you have any idea why that happened?”

Link shrugs. “Maybe I can handle it better when I’m… Not little? I think I just suddenly felt vulnerable and unsafe and hurt.”

“I’m sorry, do you want me sleeping in here with you or do you need time alone?” Rhett asks, fixing the blanket over Link’s shoulders and wiping his tears again. 

“Can we cuddle in here? I’ve… I’ve never safeworded like that before…” Link says, letting Rhett get changed and tug the comforter over them. “I’m sorry… I’m still kinda shaky right now.”

“That’s okay, Link, come cuddle with Daddy, I got you.”


	6. pink

Link wakes up and Rhett still beside him. 

His paci is surprisingly still in his mouth and he blinks his eyes open slowly, smiling when he sees Rhett looking back. “Hey, Rhett.” 

“Hey, Link.”

“You sleep well?” Link yawns, rolling his shoulders and letting them click.

“Yeah, I was worrying about you, though,” Rhett says softly, pushing Link’s fringe from his hair. “That was rough, rougher since you were little.”

“At least I had you to look after me,” Link smiles, sleepily taking his paci out of his mouth and kissing Rhett’s cheek. “Maybe a day of being big would help everything settle.”

Rhett nods and strokes his cheek again. “I was worried I’d ruined everything.”

“You haven’t ruined anything, Rhett, that was me shooting way over my head, I’m sorry,” Link smiles, kissing Rhett’s cheek again. 

“I’m sorry too,” Rhett whispers, holding Link’s hand under the duvet. “You want bacon for breakfast?”

“That sounds amazing, I’m starving, man!” Link laughs, sitting up as Rhett swings his feet out of bed and pads out to the kitchen. “I’ll make coffee, just make mine crispy.”

Rhett laughs and jokingly slaps Link’s ass. “I know, I’ve been friends with you long enough to know how you like your bacon.”

Link laughs and takes two mugs from the cupboard. “Should we maybe look at more sites today? I mean… I did write diapers down too.”

Rhett doesn’t look up from the bacon and eggs frying on the stove. “Are you feeling up to it? I don’t want to rush anything.” Link smiles and wraps a lazy arm around Rhett’s waist. 

“We’d just be looking,” Link says, watching the coffee machine slowly drip coffee into the jug. “If we see something we like, we can get it, I know being slow is important to you.”

Rhett kisses his cheek and gets two plates down from the cupboards. “I know you know, have you found any you like? I don’t mind paying again.”

Link pours their coffees and sets the table. “I’ve looked, I tried to find some thin, discrete ones. There’s even a onesie on the website that has extra padding if all you have is small diapers and you want to waddle.”

“Waddle? Why on Earth would anyone want that?” Rhett laughs, passing Link his plate of extra crispy bacon and eggs.

Link’s blush spreads to his ears, “I dunno, man! Maybe it feels good or something?”

“I’ll get you the waddle-onesie if you want the waddle-onesie, Link,” Rhett smirks, Link laughing at swatting his arm. “Alright, now show me the diapers, man!”

Link brings up his search history and shows Rhett the page. Rhett scrolls down and reads the reviews while Link drinks his coffee in a weighted silence. 

“I thought… Pink would be nice?” Link says quietly, looking between the phone screen and Rhett’s face. 

“Let me get them for you,” Rhett says quietly, stuffing food into his mouth before typing in his credit card details. “I think you’ll look so cute in them.

“Gosh, don’t call me cute!” Link laughs, blushing and letting Rhett kiss his cheek in apology. “We need to get baby powder and wipes and stuff, I’m not getting a rash.”

Rhett laughs and kisses him again, “The world would end before I’d let you get a rash.”

Link blushes and smiles, taking both of their empty plates and washing them in the sink. Rhett hugs him from behind and sways them both gently.


	7. let me win

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the sin begins

The package arrives when they are at work, and Rhett spots it first as they pull into the driveway. 

Rhett’s practically bouncing with excitement as he carries it inside, Link flushing with embarrassment and shushing him in case the neighbours see.

“We gotta open it to see of they fit!” Rhett grins, passing Link the box and making him blush.

“Gosh, man, if you're so excited you try one on, I gotta regress first,” Link says, putting the box on the couch and tugging his coat off.

“Can I?” Rhett asks, Link feeling the heat spread to his ears. 

“Sure man, I’m gonna shower, go nuts,” Link says, Rhett carrying the box up to their bedroom and ripping it open. 

The diapers were exactly what Rhett was expecting, small pink designs plastered across the front panel and elastic around the legs. He lifts one from the box and feels over it, finding it so soft on the inside.

He tugs Link’s Moomin blanket over the bed and grabs the baby powder from the dresser before laying the item out. 

Rhett shuffles out of his boxers and sits on the diaper. He opens the back and slips it behind himself, covering his crotch in powder before tugging the front over.

Fidgeting, he fixes the tapes and touches over the garment. He stands and paces the bedroom a few times before catching himself in the mirror. Pink suited him.

“Whoa, Rhett!” Link says, wandering into the bedroom with a towel around his waist. “How's it feel, bo?”

“You gotta try this, Link!” Rhett laughs, getting another out the box and passing Link his paci. “I’ll change you, come on.”

Link puts his paci in his mouth and drops his towel, Rhett happily patting the blanket and letting him sit. 

Link lays down and hums happily as Rhett dries him off a little more, lifting his hips as Rhett slides the diaper under him. Rhett makes a point to apply a lot of powder, softly rubbing it in before closing the diaper and taping it shut.

“Gosh, Rhett,” Link hums behind his paci, standing from the bed and looking down at himself. “We sure are a pair, aren't we?”

“Yep! Hey, I bet I can hold my pee longer than you can,” Rhett laughs, poking Link in the stomach and tugging his pyjama pants on.

“Why do you gotta make everything a competition?” Link smiles, pulling on one of Rhett’s shirts and nothing else. “But, I know you can't, so good luck, Daddy.”

Rhett kisses his cheek and holds his hand, leading them to the living room and turning on the children's channel. 

Rhett gets Link a bottle of milk and makes himself a mug of coffee, and says the game has begun. 

It's a few hours later when Rhett first feels the pressure, his stomach aching at the amount of liquid he's drank since they got home. He'd made sure Link had the same amount, and Rhett nearly whines at how unaffected he looks.

Rhett slips his pants off to take off the tightness of elastic around his waist. He crosses his legs and pretends it's nothing when Link looks over smugly.

“Don't hurt yourself Daddy, if you gotta go, you gotta go,” Link says, tugging his blanket over his shoulders and smiling to himself.

“Isn't it making your stomach hurt at all?” Rhett says, hand moving to cup his dick and stop himself going. 

“Remember in middle school when I refused to use the bathrooms? Holding it is a talent of mine,” Link says, putting the paci back in his mouth. “Give up and let me win.”

Rhett whines and shakes his head, Link sitting up and pressing the heel of his hand against Rhett’s stomach. Rhett gasps and brings his legs together in response, grabbing Link’s wrist as he feels the first trickle into the diaper.

“Let me win, Daddy,” Link says, looking up at Rhett with half lidded eyes and a smug grin on his face. “Give up, let me win.”

Rhett moans as Link presses down harder, Link grinning as the wet patch spreads across his diaper. Link sits back and watches, Rhett flushing in humiliation as he pisses himself. The warmth spreads down to his ass and he holds his grip on Link’s arm until his flow stops.

“You win, Link,” Rhett laughs, shifting his legs and touching over the front of the diaper to feel its warmth. “You’d better go before you hurt yourself, man.”

Link shrugs, “I’m not ruining my couch, get me a towel, bo. You know how hard it is to get pee out of these couch cushions?”

Rhett rolls his eyes and waddles with shoulder width apart legs to their bathroom, grabbing the two towels off the rack and throwing one at Link. He neatly lays the other beneath himself and sits back down. “You watched me, I want to watch you.”

“Oh Gosh,” Link says, stuffing the towel between his legs and breathing deep. He closes his eyes and sucks his paci, moaning softly when he first starts going. Link grips the towel and looks up at Rhett, grinning when he moans too. Link watches the wet patch spread and gasps softly when his piss starts running down his legs onto the towel.

Link can feel an orgasm coiling in his stomach as the urine runs down to his ass and pours onto the towel. He touches himself through his diaper and his paci falls out of his mouth as he comes. 

He looks up at Rhett flushed bright red, letting go of the towel and grimacing at the mess. Rhett smiles and gives him his paci back. “You want Daddy to change you?” Rhett says in his voice that makes Link’s eyes glaze over. “Hold the towel there, I’ll bring everything down to you.”

Link nods and fidgets on the towel, trying to get comfortable with the new damp warmth between his legs. He watches and doesn’t pay attention when Rhett lays his towel out on the floor and sets the wipes, powder, and a new diaper down beside it. Link toddles over clutching his towel before sitting in front of Rhett and letting him kiss his forehead.

Rhett lays Link down on the floor, lifting his shirt slightly and opening the tapes on his soaked diaper. Link whines at the cold and kicks his legs, and Rhett tries to warm a wipe in his hands before using it on Link. 

He gets Link to lift his hips to slide the used diaper out, Link sighing exaggeratedly when he has to lift again for the new one. Link giggles at the powder, and Rhett knows he must have regressed to his youngest point. Rhett blows a raspberry on Link’s stomach when his tapes are done, and Link laughs and grabs a handful of Rhett’s hair.

“I think we should be heading to bed now, Link, you look sleepy,” Rhett says, letting Link slowly sit up and move off the towel.

“I’m not tired, Daddy,” Link yawns, and Rhett rolls his eyes and smiles.

“Go get the bed warm for me, bo, I still need to clean up,” Rhett says, Link waddling upstairs and clambering into bed. Rhett wanders in a few minutes later wearing boxers and tosses the towels in the hamper. 

Link’s already asleep by the time Rhett’s tucked in bed, and Link hums happily and curls up towards him.


	8. wet, daddy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more pee stuff ヾ(〃^∇^)ﾉ

Rhett wakes up and Link is staring back at him. 

Link’s face softens as Rhett blinks at him, mumbling a greeting through his paci as Rhett yawns and sits up. Link holds the duvet up to his neck as Rhett clicks his shoulders and checks the time on his phone. He decides that another hour wouldn’t hurt and hides back under the covers with Link.

“Hey, Link, I was thinking,” Rhett says, drawing circles on Link’s hip as he tugs him closer. “Can… Can I try being little?”

Link blushes slightly, “You want me to be the Daddy?”

Rhett smiles and avoids his gaze, his whole face lighting up beet red. “Well, yeah.” He clears his throat, “I liked the diapers yesterday, and… Gosh, man, I dunno, I want to try, so I can say I tried.”

Link smiles and kisses his cheek softly. Link knows there’s probably more to it, but decides not to press. “Wanna do it today?”

“Really?” Rhett says, Link nodding and taking his paci out of his mouth. 

“Sure, lemme get out of my stuff and you find that list we made, circle whatever you want, man,” Link says, setting his paci on the nightstand and wandering to the bathroom to take off his diaper and get dressed. 

Rhett digs through Link’s drawer for the pad, celebrating quietly when he finds it and starts flicking through. Link had made a lot of notes that day, and their agreed list with his circles was at the very back. Rhett digs for a pen before putting a second circle around diapers, one around punishment, and one around humiliation. 

Rhett wanders into the bathroom as Link’s tugging his boxers on, and hands him the list. 

“Humiliation?” Link asks, looking up at Rhett. 

“Yeah, y’know,” Rhett laughs awkwardly. “Make fun of me, maybe do public stuff? That type of thing.” 

“Would punishment mix with that?” Link asks, setting the pad down and flossing. 

“Yeah, I guess so, mostly spanks and everything, though,” Rhett says.

“What would I even punish you for?” Link mumbles, flossing his canines. 

“How about this, Daddy?” Rhett says, and as Link turns and opens his mouth to question him, Rhett’s piss soaks through his boxers. Rhett keeps eye contact with him as it starts to trickle down his legs, pooling on the bathroom floor.

“Rhett!” Link frowns, throwing his floss in the sink and walking up to him. “Look at the mess you made!”

Rhett smiles sweetly and shrugs, “Couldn’t help myself, Daddy.”

Link puts on a scowl to pretend he’s angry. “You shouldn’t be wearing big-boy pants if you can’t control yourself like a big boy,” Link says, holding Rhett’s shoulder and pushing down until he gets on hands and knees. Link pushes Rhett’s face into his urine. “You should know better, naughty boy.”

Rhett sits up with the biggest grin on his face, “Sorry, Daddy!” He hums in a silly sing song voice, sitting down on his haunches.

“I need to keep you in a diaper, Rhett, you’re not ready for anything else,” Link says, voice cold, though Rhett knows it’s a pretend anger. “You stay here, clean your mess, I’ll bring you a diaper.”

Rhett drags a towel through his mess and throws it in their hamper, Link coming back into their bathroom with a diaper and a bundle of other things in his arm. Rhett can’t make out any shapes. 

“Lay down on the shower mat and take your clothes off,” Link says, letting Rhett crawl to the mat and lay down.

“Wet, Daddy,” Rhett says, fingering the edge of his now black boxers.

“That’s why you gotta take ‘em off, come here, I’ll do it,” Link says, stripping Rhett of his underwear and letting him giggle at the cold. “Sit still so I can diaper you, you can’t wear big boy clothes, you can’t be trusted.”

“Okay,” Rhett sighs, happily, Link noting he got into his character pretty quickly. Rhett stays as still as he can as Link wipes him up, and Link can feel him staring as he concentrates on the tapes. 

Link then pulls out a little patterned romper from behind his back and shows Rhett proudly. “I think you should wear this today, I don’t want more clothes getting ruined by my messy baby.”

Rhett blushes and nods, smiling as Link slips the little outfit over his head and closes the clasps at Rhett’s crotch. Rhett feels over the cloth and blushes at the elastic around his legs. Link holds his hand and helps him sit up slowly.

“What do you think?” Link says, smiling as Rhett grins at his new outfit.

“It’s great, Daddy, I like it a lot,” Rhett says, following Link out of the bathroom with an awkward gait. “When’d you get it?”

“Ages ago, I suddenly remembered and thought you should wear it, since we can’t have you wetting through your big boy clothes.” Link says, guessing this is the type of humiliation Rhett had in mind since he keeps smiling. “I should get you a cover so you don’t wet while we’re out.”

Rhett blushes and sits at the dining table, letting Link get his Cinderella bottle down off the self. “I’ll learn to control myself better Daddy, honest!” Rhett giggles, Link rolling his eyes fondly and filling Rhett’s bottle with juice. 

Link gives Rhett his bottle and kisses his cheek, “Yeah yeah, bo, you want waffles for breakfast?”

Rhett lights up and nods, happily suckling his bottle as Link cooks. Link figures Rhett’s little self is a lot younger than his little persona is, figuring he’s about two from his simple statement of ‘ _wet_ ’ in the bathroom earlier. He’s probably had a lot of time to think about it, Link shrugs, pouring the readymade batter into the waffle machine.

“Daddy,” Rhett whines, “More?” Rhett holds his bottle out to Link and smiles up at him.

“More juice?” Link asks, Rhett nodding and swinging his legs on his chair. “Say please, Rhett. Or I won’t get you any.”

“Please, Daddy?” Rhett says, grasping the bottle in clumsy hands as Link passes it back. He smiles up at Link with a huge mouthful of drink, “Than’you!”

“You’re welcome,” Link says, feeling a proud fuzzy feeling in his chest at how happy Rhett seems right now. Link passes Rhett his plate of waffles and gets himself a bowl of mini wheats, Rhett drowning his food in syrup as he digs in. “Careful, Rhett, you don’t wanna get a tummy ache.”

Rhett frowns and shakes his head, eating slower and checking Link to see if it makes him happy. Link smiles and nods, making a mental note that Little Rhett takes Link very seriously, despite his cheeky attitude. 

“What do you feel like doing today, Rhett?” Link says, quietly, Rhett shrugging and eating another fork-full of food and getting syrup in his beard. “Let’s stay in today, yeah? We can finish that movie we started a few nights ago, how does that sound?”

Rhett shrugs again and drinks from his bottle. 

“Hey Rhett, let’s play a game okay? You like being competitive don’t you?” Link says, running out of ideas now that Rhett was refusing to answer. “I’ll reward you if you can hold your pee for four movies.”

“And what if I can’t, Daddy?” Rhett says, running his fingers through the excess syrup and getting it over his hands.

“Then you have to wear a diaper the next time you’re big, and we’ll go out somewhere to eat for the evening,” Link says, and Rhett’s hand stills. “How does that sound?”

“What would I win?” Rhett says, licking his fingers. 

“Whatever you want, within reason,” Link says, taking his now empty bowl and Rhett’s plate to the sink. 

“Will you use your mouth on me, Daddy?” Rhett says, grinning. 

“Sure, Rhett, come here and let me get the syrup out of your beard,” Link says, wiping his face with the sponge from the sink. Rhett splutters a little and laughs up at Link.

Link leads him to the living room with a fresh bottle of juice, letting him get comfortable on the couch as he turns on the Disney movie they never finished. Rhett lays down and suckles his bottle mindlessly, Link refilling it whenever it’s empty. 

Rhett starts shifting uncomfortably in the middle of the third movie, spreading his legs and moaning through his nose as he keeps drinking. Link refills his bottle one more time, and Rhett can only get through half of the lemon iced tea before stopping and whining up at Link.

Link shuffles over and rubs his stomach through his duckie romper, the elastic around his legs shifting as he wriggles away from his hand. Rhett gasps softly and holds Link’s hands, and Link knows he’s lost the game.

“Wet, Daddy,” Rhett says, closing his legs. 

“Let’s run you a bath, okay?” Link says, helping Rhett stand and leading him to the bathroom.

Link strips Rhett of his romper and throws it in the hamper, leaving Rhett standing in his mess in embarrassment. Urine runs down the insides of Rhett’s legs from his too full diaper, and Link tuts in false disappointment. 

Rhett shuffles slightly and lets Link take his diaper off, wiping him down a little before running a bath. Rhett fidgets in the cold, and Link remembers his list.

“Rhett, you need Daddy to clean you up? You’re such a helpless little boy,” Link says, throwing childrens’ bubble bath under the running water. “You need Daddy’s help with everything, don’t you? Even going potty.”

“Yeah, Daddy,” Rhett says, blushing as he gets hard from the humiliation. 

“Aw, bo, you getting hard? You need Daddy to look after that too?” Link says, Rhett smiling and nodding quickly. “Why should I, Rhett? Why should I get all dirty because you can’t control yourself?”

Rhett flushes bright red and stares down at his arousal. 

“I’ll touch you if you’re good, okay? Now come get in the bath and get clean,” Link says, letting Rhett sit in the bubbles and sink down into the water. “How does the water feel, Rhett? Warm enough for you?”

“Good, Daddy,” Rhett says, splashing a little. Link passes him the children's soap they bought and Rhett blushes as he washes himself. “Will you touch me when I'm clean, Daddy? You didn't wanna touch me because of the mess, but what if I'm clean?”

Link laughs softly and ruffles Rhett's hair. “If you're good, Daddies only touch good littles who can behave themselves.”

Rhett pouts fakely, “That's no fun, _gosh_!” 

Link laughs and pushes Rhett down into the water to wet his hair. Rhett splutters a little but laughs when Link lathers shampoo in his hair. 

Rhett silently lets Link wash him, playing with the bubbles and trying not to splash Link. Link talks to him softly about dinner plans and afternoon ideas, and mentally notes that Rhett’s still aroused from the attention.

“Rhett, you wanna get out the bath and I’ll touch you?” Link asks, gently stroking Rhett in the water. “I don’t want you to get upset like I did,” Link hums softly, petting Rhett’s slowly drying hair with his free hand.

“Can we do it now? It’s cold,” Rhett says, wriggling back into the bath water. “If that’s okay with you, Daddy.”

Link kisses his cheek, “Of course bo, let Daddy take care of his good boy,” Link says, Rhett blushing and moaning as he relaxes into the water and Link’s soft touches. “Poor baby needs Daddy’s help with everything, don’t you?” Link drawls.

Rhett moans again and nods, letting small noises of pleasure past his lips as Link speeds his hand up. Water spills over the edge of the bath as Rhett thrusts up to meet Link’s hand, begging daddy for climax and eagerly waiting for permission. Link tells him to wait with a soft kiss to Rhett’s cheek, and Rhett whines and threads his fingers with Link’s free hand. 

Link kisses Rhett’s cheek again and draws his thumb over Rhett’s slit, Rhett gasping and shuddering at the gentle touch. Rhett bucks his hips more and squeezes Link’s fingers, moaning out thank yous when Link finally tells him to come. 

Regaining his breath, Rhett pulls the stopper out of the bath and shifts to stand, frowning in disgust as the water goes down the drain. Link helps him out and towels him dry, getting him into his fluffy bathrobe and leading him back to the bedroom. 

Rhett settles down into the pillows and sighs happily. 

“How was your first day being little, Rhett?” Link asks, getting out Rhett’s biggest tshirt and helping half asleep Rhett into it. 

“Great, Daddy, I want to do it more often,” Rhett hums, seeking warmth in the bed covers and in Link.

“We’ll take turns, we can be switches,” Link says, getting into pyjamas and deciding to clean the bathroom tomorrow, “Get a good night’s sleep, we’re going out tomorrow, remember.”


	9. im not messing around now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another rhett chapter!

Link wakes Rhett with breakfast. 

Rhett sleepily accepts the small tray of food, picking up the fork and stuffing his face with the bacon and eggs. Link sits opposite him with his small bowl of cereal and eats slowly.

“This is good,” Rhett mumbles, eating another fork-full. “Thanks, Link.”

“You're welcome man, I pushed you a lot for your first day of littlespace so,” Link says, shrugging. 

“I liked it… Loved it, even… Thank you,” Rhett says, reaching over and patting Link’s knee.

“You still okay with the… _Thing_ tonight?”

Rhett smiles and nods, sipping his orange juice. “I can't wait, where are we going?”

Link eats another spoonful, “Well, that Italian place is good, we rarely go there so we won't be recognised,” Link hums, “We’d need to probably double layer you, so you don't leak.” 

Rhett flushes and smiles, taking another bite. “The padding would be nice.”

“You like the padded butt, huh? Maybe I should get you the waddle-onesie.” Link grins, laughing as Rhett frowns at him. Rhett cracks a smile and nudges Link with his foot, moving his tray to one side to kiss Link’s cheek. Link hums happily and kisses him back. “Gah, Rhett, you need to brush your teeth, man.”

Rhett nudges his shoulder and rolls his eyes, “Like yours is any better, we both need a shower.” Link rolls his eyes and kisses Rhett’s cheek again, setting his bowl on Rhett’s tray and climbing off the bed. 

“I’ll wash up, get yourself in a diaper when you get out of the shower and don’t put anything else on, okay?” Link says, giving Rhett one last glance before heading into the kitchen, Rhett flushed bright red from Link’s authoritative tone.

Rhett thumbs the edge of his shirt before getting off the bed too, dragging his feet sleepily into the bathroom. Did he really want to push Link today? Link would probably be less lenient since Rhett wasn’t little, and the thought scared and excited him. Rhett shrugs and undresses.

Rhett spends no more than ten minutes in the shower, gasping and laughing as Link slaps his ass and jumps in after him. Rhett rolls his eyes and busies himself brushing his teeth, wishing they had a bigger shower and contemplating how to totally piss Link off. 

He settles on flushing the toilet and quickly leaving the bathroom as Link shrieks at the cold. 

Rhett holds in his laugh and decides the next step is to not follow orders. He sits on the bed and pretends to read on his phone, Link angrily storming out of the bathroom with a towel loosely wrapped around his waist.

“Rhett, what on Earth was that for?” Link says, Rhett shrugging and smiling to himself. “Get dressed like I told you to, I’m not messing around, now.” Link says, real sternness in his voice. 

“No,” Rhett says, doing his best impression of a petulant child.

“Are you disobeying me?” Link says, stepping closer to the bed and scowling down at Rhett.

“Maybe,” Rhett says, giving Link a shit-eating grin before Link grabs his ear and tugs him off the bed. 

“Rhett, you’re making me angry now, do as I told you or you will be punished, do you understand?” Link says, making Rhett kneel in front of him. Rhett nods but doesn’t move. “Did you not hear me? Get dressed! Do you need me to help you like the baby you are?”

Rhett flushes and gulps back a moan. “I want you to do it, Link, please?” Rhett hums, shuffling closer to Link and pressing his face against Link’s towel. “Make me feel helpless and like I belong to you… Humiliate me, please?”

Link thinks for a moment and grabs a fistful of Rhett’s hair, “Tell me what you want.” Rhett makes a small embarrassed noise at the back of his throat and Link grips his hair tighter. “Use your big boy words, Rhett, Daddy doesn’t have all day.”

“Gosh, Link…” Rhett mumbles, choking on his other words.

Link tugs his hair back and makes him whine. “That’s twice you’ve disrespected me, don’t call me Link again until I say you can.” Link practically spits, Rhett gasping and nodding slightly in Link’s hold. “What, Rhett? Is my helpless baby having trouble telling Daddy what he needs? Maybe he just doesn’t want anything.”

Rhett stutters and leans into Link’s touch.

“Let’s get you diapered, Rhett, thick and padded, like you need to be,” Link says, letting go of Rhett’s hair and letting him get up and settled on the bed. 

Link is deliberately slow in diapering Rhett. He runs the flat of his hand across the front panel of the first diaper before lifting Rhett’s hips again and sliding another one under. Rhett squirms at the touch but stills when Link quickly spanks him.

“Get used to walking, Rhett, you need to look somewhat normal this evening,” Link says, letting Rhett stand and feel the very distinct padding between his legs.

Rhett blushes at how he's standing, catching himself in the mirror and sucking in a gasp. His legs are just over shoulder width apart, the pretty pink font panel a bright contrast to the white of the diaper. 

He doesn't want to touch and make Link angry again, so he toddles to the living room and tries to sit with his legs closer together. 

“If you need to go while we’re still in the house, you can, but as soon as we leave you hold it until I say so,” Link says, standing in front of Rhett and making a point to look down at him. “Do you understand?”

Rhett nods, “I understand, Daddy.”

“Good, you’d better practise walking then, bo.”


	10. you earned it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> probably the last lb rhett chapter, since everyone seems to adore little link more (ngl, i do too!)

Evening rolls around a lot faster than Rhett was anticipating. 

He wriggles himself into what feels like the thirtieth pair of pants and checks himself in the mirror, sighing exaggeratedly at the obviousness of his diapers. Rhett climbs out of his trousers and grabs for another pair from his wardrobe.

Link laughs a little from where he’s watching on the bed, “The black ones were probably the best ones you’ve tried on so far.”

“We gotta get plastic pants so I don’t need to double up,” Rhett huffs, digging around for his black pair and putting them back on.

“Well maybe, if you’re good, I’ll get you some,” Link says, watching Rhett zip up his pants and grab for a plain black button up shirt. “That looks good on you, Rhett, you ready to leave?” 

Rhett shrugs and tucks his wallet and phone into his pocket, “Ready as I’ll ever be.”

He’d wet earlier in the day, and Link had closely monitored his drinks since, only giving him a few bottles insisting he needs to hold out for the evening.

Link grabs a small bag from the closet, throwing in spare diapers and everything to change Rhett. Rhett flushes slightly when Link throws in Rhett’s childhood teddy and zips the bag up. 

“I'm keeping these in the car for after we’re done,” Link says, throwing it over his shoulder. 

“You're gonna change me in the car, Daddy?” Rhett asks quietly, following Link out of the bedroom.

“Yeah bo, is that okay with you?” Link says, letting Rhett tug his coat on and leading him out the house.

“That’s okay with me, Daddy,” Rhett says quietly, smiling to himself. “Can I call you that in the restaurant?” 

Link shrugs and tosses the bag into the back of the car, “When it's appropriate you can, you know I like it when you call me that.”

Rhett blushes and gets in the car, still practising holding his legs together to hide the obvious plush of the diaper. 

“You ready to go eat?” Link says, clambering into the car and starting the engine. Rhett buckles his seatbelt with a slight nod.

“Yeah, I’m excited,” Rhett says, “I hope no one notices when I walk funny.”

Link shrugs and turns the radio on, humming along as Rhett fidgets and wriggles in his seat.

They arrive at the restaurant ten minutes early, and they’re lead to the table furthest from the door. Rhett feels embarrassed at how much effort he’s putting into walking normally, and knows the long walk was deliberately done by Link.

Their waitress introduces herself with a small, overworked but genuine smile, and gives them their menus, setting down a bread basket and opening her notepad for drink orders. 

Rhett stays silent and lets Link order for him, a large glass of diet cola, and a small water for himself. Link’s eyes scream challenge when Rhett finally looks over at him.

Rhett clears his throat and rubs his hands on the table surface as the waitress walks away. Link stills his hands and squeezes his fingers reassuringly. 

“You still good?” Link asks, Rhett nodding and shifting in his seat.

“Yeah, Daddy,” Rhett sighs, “I already feel like I need to go.”

“Poor baby, try and control yourself for me, yeah?” Link says softly, squeezing Rhett’s fingers before letting go. “Good boy.”

Link presses his foot up against Rhett’s leg, smiling at him from behind a menu as they murmur about what sounds good. Link complains about tomatoes with everything, and Rhett laughs that seventy five percent of the seafood menu is shrimp. 

They order when the waitress returns with their drinks, and Rhett stares down into his huge glass of cola. Link affectionately touches his hand and Rhett downs half the drink in a few gulps.

“Pace yourself, baby, when you’re done with that one, I’m getting you another,” Link says, Rhett nodding silently and touching Link’s hand in return. “You gotta tell me if it starts to hurt, okay?”

“I will, Daddy,” Rhett says, Link smiling and squeezing his hand.

Rhett fidgets the further they get into their meal, crossing his legs tight and casting fleeting glances over at Link. Link grins back and pushes his half full glass of cola over to him. Rhett makes a little noise in the back of his throat but takes the glass.

He drinks and watches Link, and sets the glass down when it’s nearly empty. 

Rhett awkwardly pushes his food around his plate, and Link touches his hand again.

“You can go soon, when the waitress brings us our bill,” Link says, Rhett nodding and thanking him quietly, “I’m gonna pay by card, my treat, because you’ve been a good boy.”

“Thank you, Daddy,” Rhett murmurs. “Can I treat you when we get home?” 

Link nods and moves his hands back to his cutlery, “Sure, bo.”

Rhett blushes and little and shifts in his seat, smiling politely up at the waitress as she brings the card reader over. Link gives him a quick look before paying, and Rhett takes it as a sign to start going.

Rhett grips his knee and looks over at Link, feeling his urine start to fill his diaper. Rhett waits for the waitress to walk away with their dirty plates to grab Link’s hand.

“It’s okay, Rhett, you’re doing just fine, relax okay?” Link hums, using his free hand to tuck his wallet away and bring out his car keys. Rhett whines in the back of his throat at the new warmth in his trousers, and Link gently leads him out of the booth.

Rhett keeps hold of Link’s hand as they leave the restaurant, incredibly focused on trying to walk normally. Rhett awkwardly smiles through Link’s cheery goodbye to the waitress by the door and squeezes Link’s hand in an attempt to hurry him.

Link leads them back to the car and opens the back passenger side door, Rhett flopping down onto the seats and pulling Link with him. Rhett grips Link’s cheeks and kisses him aggressively, moaning into his mouth as Link shifts his knee between Rhett’s legs.

“When we get home, Rhett, not here, not here okay?” Link gasps, Rhett nodding and giving him a fleeting kiss as he sits back, “You want me to get you changed here?”

“Oh gosh, yes,” Rhett hums, feeling around the backseat for the bag Link packed earlier. 

Link pushes Rhett’s shirt up and tugs his trousers down to his knees, Rhett flushing in embarrassment at his soaked diaper. Link works quickly, being incredibly liberal with wet wipes before tugging Rhett’s trousers back up and his shirt back down.

“Oh, commando?” Rhett says, joking smiles tugging at his lips. “That’s a new one.”

“What’s the point of putting you in a diaper if when we get home you’re going to rip it off to fuck me?” Link laughs, letting Rhett up and getting into the car.

“Okay, you got me there,” Rhett says.

Link pats his knee and starts the car, “Don’t distract me while I’m driving.”

“What makes you think I would?” Rhett says, lounging back in his seat and grabbing himself through his trousers. “I’ll be good, Daddy.” 

Link is so thankful when traffic is minimal, rushing ahead to unlock the door while Rhett grabs the bag from the backseat and hurries inside. Rhett throws the bag down and slams the door behind him, before spinning Link and pinning him against the wall. 

“Jesus, Rhett,” Link gasps, Rhett mouthing at his neck and rutting against his leg, “Is this my treat?”

“Part of it,” Rhett says, sinking his teeth down and making Link’s head tip back. “I could literally take you right here.”

Link laughs slightly and wraps his arms around Rhett’s neck, “Do it.”

Rhett grins and kisses Link as he lifts his head. Link fidgets with his trousers and tugs them off, Rhett kicking them to one side and biting Link’s bottom lip. Link grabs Rhett’s crotch and grins as his tiny moan.

Rhett grabs Link’s leg, positioning it above his hip and tugging his trousers to mid-thigh. Link moans against his mouth as Rhett presses against him. Link grinds down and laughs against Rhett’s neck at his deep moan. 

Link gently lines up Rhett and gasps as he thrusts, digging his nails into Rhett’s back. Rhett thrusts faster and Link moans with each outward breath, glasses fogging up and slipping down his nose.

“You feel so good, Link,” Rhett hums, biting Link’s ear and kissing his neck.

“So do you, g - g - Gosh, Rhett,” Link hums, rocking his hips against Rhett’s movements. “You’d better not come in me, you know it makes me feel queasy. Hold on,” Link hums, awkwardly shifting himself off Rhett and getting on his knees. “Good compromise?”

“Great compromise, you look amazing,” Rhett groans, tilting Link’s face up and pressing his cock against Link’s tips.

“Come on me,” Link moans, moving his legs apart to touch himself, “You’ve earned it.”

“Jesus, I love you,” Rhett laughs, stroking himself softly as Link opens his mouth and sticks his tongue out. 

Link laughs a little in the back of his throat as the first ribbon of come misses and hit his glasses, letting Rhett move a little and correctly aim for his tongue and chin. Link swallows and licks Rhett’s slit, before sitting back and wiping his face with the back of his hand.

Rhett fetches the bag and tugs out the wet wipe packet. 

“I should make you wet yourself in public more often,” Link smiles, wiping his face with his hand and cleaning his glasses on his shirt. “You wanna shower now or in the morning?”

“Morning, this is only half of my treat, you’re gonna need the rest.”


	11. treat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short thingy but it leads to a lot more!

Link wakes up to Rhett sitting up in bed beside him. 

Link runs his eyes and sighs, rolling his shoulders until they click and making Rhett put his book down and smile at him.

“Good morning, you sleep well?” Rhett hums, kissing Link’s forehead and making him smile softly.

“Morning,” Link murmurs, voice hoarse from sleep, “What time is it?” 

“Eleven or so,” Rhett says, Link stretching and relaxing back under the covers. “I wanted to talk to you about the other part of my treat.”

Link hums a tiny laugh and squints up at Rhett, “If it’s anything like yesterday, I’m excited.”

Rhett smiles, “Well, I was thinking we bulk up on episodes of the show, so we can have some time off together.”

Link moves closer and rests his head on Rhett’s stomach, “You taking me somewhere fancy? All I did was make you wet yourself in public.”

“Well, I was thinking more indoors stuff? I wanted to give you a few days of being little, to repay you for being a good caregiver for me,” Rhett says, Link sitting up a little to look up at him. “You don’t have to, it’s just an idea.”

“I’d love to, Rhett, as long as you’re okay with all that responsibility?” Link says, kissing Rhett’s cheek.

“Of course I am! I’ll talk to Stevie about the schedule, we can probably find a good week for us to be off.” Rhett says, kissing Link’s forehead and swinging his legs off the bed, “What do you want for breakfast?”

Link snuggles further under the covers and smiles up at Rhett, “Anything as long as I can have it in bed, Daddy.”


	12. what have you been ordering?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> college is killing me so i might not have time to write chapters and post them weekly. we'll see but yknow lmfao

The weeks go by slowly.

Rhett hides all the packages he buys in the bottom of his closet, wrapping them in pastel blue paper with tiny ducks on and quickly scrawling Link’s name on each one before Link gets into the bedroom.

Rhett drives them home after their last long day of recording before their vacation, commenting that Link looks like he could fall asleep standing up. Link half dozes in the car and Rhett purposefully takes the long route home to let him rest.

They get home to a package in the drive. Rhett knows what it is, it was the last thing he ordered for Little Link, and he curses when Link sits up and sees it.

“What have you been ordering?” Link yawns, rubbing his eyes with the heel of his hand.

“You’ll soon find out, let’s get inside,” Rhett says, Link sleepily following him out of the car. Rhett grabs the box and sets it on the couch, Link sitting down beside it and kicking his shoes off. 

“Seriously, what is in this? It’s bigger than my torso,” Link says, shifting the box into his lap.

“Open it, if you want to,” Rhett says, Link looking at him suspiciously before tearing the packing tape off and opening the box.

Link lifts the plush teddy out of the box, touching its soft fur and looking up at Rhett, “Oh gosh, man, when’d you get this?”

“Few weeks ago, what do you think?” Rhett says, Link hugging the bear close and pressing his face into its fur.

“I’s nice,” Link murmurs, Rhett seeing his shoulders slouch a little as he cuddles the stuffed animal. “I love it.”

Rhett sits beside him on the sofa, and Link instinctively snuggles towards him. Rhett wraps an arm around him and gently holds Link’s shoulder. Rhett watches Link’s eyes close in bliss, a tiny smile on his face as he hugs the teddy impossibly close.

Rhett notices the familiar glaze to Link’s eyes as he pulls back from the teddy to study it, and squeezes Link’s arm affectionately.

“Aren’t you gonna say thank you to Daddy?” Rhett says, Link smiling up at him and hugging him softly. 

“Thank you, Daddy,” Link says, Rhett rubbing his back and kissing his forehead. 

“You want your paci?” Rhett asks, Link hugging his bear again and nodding happily. “Let’s go get it, and we can get you into some comfier clothes, yeah?”

Link nods wordlessly and takes Rhett’s hand as he offers it, carrying his stuffie under one arm as Rhett leads them up to the bedroom. Link sits down on the bed and opens his mouth as Rhett comes over with his pacifier, happily taking it into his mouth and humming as Rhett ruffles his hair. 

Link watches as Rhett digs through his closet for his biggest, softest sweater, and tugs a diaper out of the pack. Link shifts over when Rhett lays out his Moomin blanket, snuggling down and letting Rhett softly undress him.

Link shudders a little at the cold and Rhett rubs his arm and coos soft praise as he diapers Link and tugs the sweater over him. Link draws the sleeves over his palms and makes a small content noise in the back of his throat. 

“Link baby, lemme feed you something before you fall asleep, okay? You can’t miss dinner,” Rhett says, Link blinking up at him and tugging his blanket over his shoulders. “You can bring your blanket and your teddy too.”

Link smiles and nods, taking Rhett’s hand and following him into the kitchen. 

Rhett cooks him something simple, smiling as Link drifts off in his chair only to jolt awake again. Rhett feeds him tiny spoonfuls of the microwaveable mac’n’cheese and Link sleepily chews before opening his mouth for the next spoonful.

Rhett praises him quietly when the bowl is empty and Link smiles and watches him wash up with heavy lidded eyes. 

Link can barely keep his eyes open as Rhett helps him brush his teeth, sticking his paci in his mouth as Rhett gets him into bed. 

“Link, you wanna sleep in the sweater or should I get you into something cooler?” Rhett asks, brushing Link’s hair from his forehead and happily watching Link settle down into bed. “Shake your head if you don’t wanna get changed, okay?”

Link shakes his head and bundles under the covers, hugging his stuffie as Rhett kisses his head and clicks the light off.


	13. duplo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not updating i have 5 weeks left of college and its hell on earth tbh

Rhett wakes Link up with pancakes and syrup, feeding him tiny forkfulls and letting him drink from his sippy cup. Link quickly stuffs his paci back into his mouth when he’s had enough.

Link hugs his bear close and leans on Rhett’s shoulder, humming sweetly when Rhett wraps an arm around him and squeezes him tight.

“Link, I have some surprises for you, I bought you some presents,” Rhett says, Link perking up and watching him get off the bed and tug a box of poorly wrapped gifts from the closet. “Now, Link, you can open two things today, you can get the rest later.”

Link nods and tips the box onto the bed, immediately grabbing for the biggest and then the smallest of the pile.

“Okay, open them up buddy!” Rhett says, Link tearing the paper off the bigger gift and gasping. Rhett had specifically bought him some of the massive child friendly legos, knowing little Link could fiddle with them for hours. Link hugs Rhett tight and excitedly shakes the box before grabbing for his other tiny gift.

Link’s a lot more careful opening it, tugging off the paper in delicate, clumsy fingers. He feels over the patterned polyester and passes it to Rhett, confused.

“It’s a paci clip, Linkster! Look, I’ll show you,” Rhett says, taking Link’s paci and attaching the lanyard to one end, gently clipping the other to Link’s sweater. “See? Now you won’t lose your paci in bed!” 

Link nods and fiddles with it a little, before opening his arms for a hug.

“Yeah, baby, come say thank you to Daddy,” Rhett hums, letting Link crawl into his lap and hug him tight. “Let’s get you ready for the day, huh? Then we can go play with your new toy!”

Link nods excitedly and squirms down onto the bed as Rhett puts the rest of the gifts back into the box and lays out Link’s blanket. Rhett gets Link changed and gently helps him into some loose sweatpants, and Link makes grabby hands for cuddles.

Rhett knows Link is at his absolute youngest, seeking comfort in being nonverbal and completely cared for. Rhett hugs him before helping him up, carrying his box of duplos under one arm and gently holding Link’s hand with the other. Link grabs for his teddy and drags it downstairs as they walk.

Link spreads his toys out on the floor, and Rhett turns the tv to the childrens’ channel and sits beside him. 

“What do you wanna build, Linkster?” Rhett says, watching Link start to click together the blocks into a square. “You making a house?”

Link nods a little and keeps building, pointing at a block and looking at Rhett expectantly. Rhett passes it to him and Link smiles behind his paci and clicks it into place.

Rhett passes him his blocks as they play in comfortable silence, tv playing softly in the background and making Link glance up to watch. Rhett smiles when Link tries to tear himself from the show to finish his building, and Rhett sits forward when Link casts fleeting glances at the tv.

“We can play duplo later if you wanna watch TV, Link,” Rhett says as Link looks back at him with a soft gaze. “You want Daddy to decide for you?”

Link nods a little and Rhett passes him his teddy, helping him up onto the couch and wrapping an arm around him. Link settles against him and half way through the episode of Mickey Mouse’s Clubhouse, he’s fast asleep curled against Rhett’s side.

Rhett turns the tv down and lets Link rest, soon falling asleep with a lazy arm around his shoulders.


	14. long day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the last chapter! i wanted to write more but considering how long its been since i updated and how slow im writing now-a-days i thought id leave it on a high note!

Rhett wakes up a few hours later, sleepily feeling the couch beside him for Link and jolting up when he feels no-one there. Rhett frantically blinks the sleep from his eyes and looks around, sighing in relief as he sees Link sitting on the floor looking up at him.

“Jeez, Linkster! How long have you been awake?” Rhett says, trying to calm his heart rate down again.

Link shrugs up at him and goes back to building with his duplo blocks, Rhett slowly shifting to sit beside him again.

“That’s a sweet house, buddy!” Rhett says, making Link laugh a little and shrug again, “Building that must’ve made you hungry, huh? I bought you something I think you’d like!”

Link perks up a little and takes Rhett’s hand as he stands. Link drags his teddy along by its paw as Rhett leads them to the kitchen, letting Link sit at the table as he digs through the fridge.

He sets the small pot in front of Link with a small plastic spoon and Link gasps excitedly and tears the lid off.

“I thought you’d like them!” Rhett says, Link spitting out his paci and scooping a too big spoonful of pudding into his mouth, “This is the one time you can have pudding as a meal, after this, you’re only allowed it for dessert, okay?” 

Link nods and easily finishes the pudding cup with large spoonfuls, letting Rhett wipe his face. Rhett fills his sippy cup with chocolate milk and leads him back into the living room.

Link goes back to playing with his blocks, occasionally drinking from his cup as Rhett sits on the sofa and lets him play. Link fidgets more as minutes turn into hours, and eventually he tugs Rhett’s sleeve and pouts up at him. 

“What’s the matter, Link?” Rhett asks, getting down on the floor to be Link’s level. “You want more milk?”

Link shakes his head and presses his knees together, and Rhett smiles knowingly.

“You gotta go potty?” Rhett asks, Link nodding and squirming where he sits. “You can go in your diaper, buddy, that’s what it’s there for, okay?” 

Link shakes his head and fidgets more, bouncing in place and whining in frustration.

“Okay, okay, follow me and we’ll sort it out,” Rhett says, guiding Link to their bathroom and sitting him down on the toilet, “Will that make it easier?”

Link nods a little and Rhett turns around to give him some privacy. He waits for Link to tug on his shirt before turning back around and smiling at him.

“Good job, buddy! You went in your diaper, that’s great!” Rhett says, ruffling Link’s hair and letting him stand up, “Let’s run you a bath to get you clean, huh? You can tell me how much bubble bath you want!”

Link lights up and nods excitedly, holding his arms up so Rhett can take off his shirt. Rhett starts running the bath for him as he undresses Link, tickling his belly and making Link laugh and whinge for him to stop.

Grabbing the bubble bath from Rhett’s grasp, Link clumsily uncaps it and tips the whole bottle into the bathtub, giggling innocently when Rhett fakely frowns at him. 

Link jumps in when the water is warm enough, giggling at Rhett from behind the mass of bubbles. Water sloshes over the edge of the bath and Rhett rolls his sleeves up, kneeling beside the bath and gently splashing Link with water.

“Is it warm enough for you, Linkster?” Rhett asks, Link nodding and sinking further into the water and the bubbles. “Lay down and get your hair wet, I’ll wash it for you.”

Rhett holds in a little laugh at Link’s scrunched up face as he lowers himself into the water, running fingers through his hair to make sure it’s wet. Rhett kisses his forehead as he lifts himself up again, and Link lets out a tiny giggle.

Rhett squeezes some strawberry scented shampoo into his hand and gently lathers it in Link’s hair, Link playfully squirming and laughing softly. Rinsing his hands in the water, Rhett lets Link slip back down into the bath to clear the soap from his hair, helping him with soft fingers against his scalp. 

Link sits up and whinges angrily, rubbing his eyes and reaching for Rhett’s hand.

“Oh no, do you have soap in your eyes, Linkster?” Rhett asks, grabbing the towel from the radiator and carefully wiping his eyes. Rhett kisses Link’s cheek once Link smiles up at him. “Did Daddy fix it?”

Link fakes a pout and shakes his head.

“I didn’t? Oh no! Does Link need more healing kisses?” Rhett smiles, Link grinning and nodding, making a soft happy noise as Rhett kisses all over his face. “Tilt your head back this time, okay?”

Link nods and does as he says, tilting his head back as Rhett lathers conditioner in his hair and smiling when Rhett plants a chaste kiss on his nose. Rhett washes Link softly before rinsing his hair and drying his eyes with the towel.

“Now, Link, you can either stay in and play, or get out and we can watch some TV, what do you wanna do?” Rhett asks, drawing Link’s fringe from his eyes.

“Here,” Link mumbles.

“Okay, but we’ll have get you out before the water gets cold, we don’t want you getting sick, do we?” Rhett says, playfully splashing Link and making him laugh. 

Link gives himself a bubble beard and Rhett gathers some bubbles to give Link a unicorn horn. Link giggles and splashes Rhett playfully, water spilling onto the floor and soaking Rhett’s jeans. 

Rhett laughs and cups Link’s cheeks, kissing all over his face and making him giggle. Rhett pulls an exaggerated face as bubbles get in his mouth, and Link giggles and splashes him again.

“Okay Linkster, I think it’s time we get you out the bath, you’re gonna turn into a little prune if we leave you in any longer!” Rhett says, rinsing Link’s hair of bubbles and grabbing a towel. 

Link crosses his arms defiantly but stands up anyway, letting Rhett drape the towel around his shoulders. He shudders a little in the cold and Rhett kisses his head.

“Let’s get dressed and then we can get dinner started, alright?” Rhett asks. Link nods a little and follows Rhett into the bedroom. “You want one of Daddy’s sweaters? I’ll let you wear my cactus one!”

Link gasps and nods excitedly, letting Rhett dry him off before tugging the item on, happily running his hands over the fabric. Link pulls the sleeves over his fingers as Rhett diapers him and leads him back downstairs.

“Okay Linkster, you wanna go play with your duplo while I make dinner?” Rhett asks, Link shaking his head and sitting up the table patiently. “Really? It’s gonna be twenty minutes at least!”

Link shakes his head and holds onto the seat of the chair. 

“Okay, you just sit there as long as you want to,” Rhett says, Link nodding and dreamily watching Rhett wander around the kitchen. 

Rhett gives Link a bottle as he’s cooking, occasionally catching Link stare at him with a gentle gaze. 

Link nurses his bottle until Rhett gives him his meal, dinosaur nuggets and smiley face fries, and kisses his head. 

“You need me to feed you, Linkster?” Rhett says, picking up Link’s cutlery before Link can reply with a tiny nod. Link makes roaring noises as he chews, and Rhett ruffles his still damp hair happily.

“I love you, Daddy,” Link mumbles, making Rhett set the fork down and kiss Link happily.

“I love you too, Link.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you everyone for all the kudos, comments, and bookmarks, ive never gotten this many on anything ive written ever!!  
> i hope you enjoyed reading as much as i enjoyed writing this!!   
> my tumblr is gaymythicaldads!! thanks for reading!!


End file.
